


【95】越轨（下）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 7





	【95】越轨（下）

01  
崔胜澈周一回到家，意外地发现尹净汉又搬回了主卧。两人并肩坐在床上，一个回邮件一个看书，好像这段时间以来的暗潮汹涌从来没有存在过一样。

放下手机一回头，崔胜澈不期对上尹净汉平静的视线，他愣了一下，尹净汉自然地贴上来给他一个吻，像他们曾经做过无数次的那样。崔胜澈闭眼感受着两片唇辗转碾磨带来的暖意，伸出手握住了尹净汉按在他睡衣扣子上的指尖，“很晚了，早点睡吧”。

“你这次出差给我带礼物了吗”，尹净汉突然没头没脑地发问，不等崔胜澈回答他又继续自顾自的说，“洪知秀的新耳钉很漂亮，是你的品位”。

早有预感的场面一朝来临还是难堪的让人浑身发冷，崔胜澈的沉默更是让尹净汉心寒。“近水楼台先得月，我没想到我倒成了那片水”，崔胜澈直视着他的眼睛打断了他，“和你没关系，我俩认识有十年了”。

这下沉默的人换成了尹净汉。他没想到原来洪知秀是崔胜澈人生里埋藏十余年的伏笔，只等适时揭开成全一个完美结局。自己的存在不过是为了推动主角发现彼此相爱的事实，作用起到了，现在已然到了退场的时候。

“那你当初干嘛说爱我，我当真的”，尹净汉倔强不肯让自己的声音有分毫颤抖，可细密的痛意在胸腔里蔓延，一层泪光终究是不受控制的浮了上来。

捧高踩低或许是刻在人骨子里的劣性，体现在感情关系里更是尤为可憎。要说这些年崔胜澈对洪知秀的心思没有丝毫察觉是假的，可他不以为意，何况辜负人本来就不是错。

最好的总是比最合适的看起来更诱人，崔胜澈总以为他和尹净汉之间的分歧可以被时间磨平、可以被热情填满，但从前的时候不会想到，有一天这些东西也会变成奢侈品。

爱是真的，爱得好累也是真的。

02  
截稿日一天天临近，尹净汉每天和崔胜澈待在一个屋檐下的短暂时间里都在忙着写作，至少表面上看起来是这样，掐断了任何沟通的可能。

周五终于还是如期而至，崔胜澈前脚刚进家门，尹净汉后脚留给他一句“去和金珉奎喝酒”就走了。崔胜澈看着时针一圈圈的走，缓缓跨过了十二的位置，终究还是沉不住气，给尹净汉发消息“在哪喝酒，我去接你”。出租车上，尹净汉塞在外套口袋里的手机亮起来，金珉奎掏出来看了一眼，毫不犹豫地熄灭了屏幕。

敲门声在深夜响起，崔胜澈急吼吼地打开门，看到的确是尹净汉醉倒在金珉奎肩头的颓态。他上前把人接进怀里，听到金珉奎从鼻子里发出一声似有若无的嗤笑。

崔胜澈把尹净汉在卧室床上安顿好，回到客厅应付金珉奎这个不速之客。“洪知秀的实习期明天就结束，实习不通过，你可以通知他另谋高就了”，金珉奎表情冷淡，眼里的不屑却如有实质。

“你什么意思”，“手都伸到别人家里去了，我们杂志社有多少墙角经得起他这样撬”，这话说得露骨，崔胜澈甚至觉得有些好笑，“你有什么立场说他，净汉多少次说加班改稿是和你在酒吧，你心里想什么自己清楚。我和洪知秀是我愿意的，我喜欢他。”

顶灯惨白的光线把金珉奎的脸色照得格外难看，他胸口剧烈起伏了几下，几乎是咬牙切齿的说“偷情这事当然你情我愿，送上门来不操白不操你说是吧”。巨大的摔门声在安静的空间里炸响，崔胜澈转身发现尹净汉不知道什么时候醒了，就默默地站在卧室门口。

“那我呢，我是逼你和我在一起还是逼你和我分开？”

03  
崔胜澈走过去扶尹净汉的肩膀却被他反手甩开推倒在床上，尹净汉醉得扯他腰带的手都在抖，整张脸挡在凌乱的刘海后面看不清表情。

“你别这样”，崔胜澈伸手想要把他扯开却被狠狠打掉，尹净汉略带哽咽的声音是满不在乎伪装的唯一破绽，“反正是最后一次了”。

崔胜澈把胳膊横在眼睛上，不想去看尹净汉吃力地张大了嘴吞吐的样子，肉体和精神好像彻底分离开来，身体做欲望最诚实的奴隶，精神却在受负罪感鞭挞。

进入的时候尹净汉撑着他的肩膀一点点往下坐，滚烫的吐息带着酒味喷在崔胜澈耳边，好像比肌肤粘相贴的热度还要灼人。黑暗里感官刺激被无限放大，让人也能在伤心里体会到肉欲的快乐，崔胜澈用双臂环住尹净汉打颤的腰，额头重重抵在他脸侧，“对不起”，轻飘飘的句子落在空气里，不知道尹净汉有没有听到。

第二天早上崔胜澈起来上班的时候尹净汉还在睡，等到下班回来，家里却已经没有人了。崔胜澈靠在门上看着空了一半的衣帽间漫无边际的想到，他俩最后相处的瞬间是自己给尹净汉掖了掖被子，好歹也算得上是个温情的告别。

他把餐桌上花瓶里已经彻底枯萎的绣球花抽出来丢进垃圾桶，决定自己也该找个时间搬出去了。

04  
洪知秀挤出人流汹涌的晚高峰地铁，迎接他的是今年冬天的第一场雪。白色晶体落在他头上脸上瞬间融化掉，没有浪漫倒好像淋了一场急雨，他拢圆了唇吹一口热气看它凭空显出形状，眉眼弯弯随和的笑起来。

和崔胜澈的聊天记录已经被各种招聘消息的回复压到了最底层，洪知秀刻意不去算那个日期距离现在已经过去了多久，反正等待是他这些年做得最熟练的事。远远的，洪知秀看见有个人撑伞站在楼下，他眼眶倏然发烫起来，不由地停住了脚步。

崔胜澈朝他大步走过来，把伞倾过去为洪知秀挡住了头顶飘落的雪花，和许多年前第一次对话时嬉皮笑脸的模样不同，崔胜澈的神情温柔而庄重，“你愿意收留我租我一半床吗”。


End file.
